


Temper, Temper

by historyofamanda



Series: Annabelle Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Garrus takes control of Annabelle Shepard’s temper.





	Temper, Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Annabelle Shepard is from the US state of Georgia and speaks with a thick American Southern accent.

“Garrus, I absolutely do not have time for this!” Annabelle yelled, storming past him to get to the crew deck’s elevator.

“Bella, you promised me that we would talk about this sooner or later-“ Garrus replied, keeping a steady pace behind her.

“Later!” She cried out, stepping into the elevator.

Garrus quickly stepped into the elevator alongside her as the doors clicked closed.

“Damn it Garrus, I am far too stressed to plan something as silly as a date right now.”

The elevator doors opened, revealing the empty hall to Annabelle’s cabin. She stood in front of the wall next to the cabin doors and crossed her arms.

“I have a genophage to cure, a couple hundred planets to save, and a war to win! I can’t just be-“

Before she could take another breath, Garrus pinned her against the wall, the weight of his entire body pressed on hers and his face only inches from her own. Despite her raging temper, she felt an all too familiar heat instantly begin to pool up inside her. 

“Annabelle, shut up and listen to me. Or, if you don’t want to listen I can make you...”

His voice was like silk and she felt her knees weakening with every word. He nuzzled the skin around her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. This only made her angrier because despite her frustration, he was _really_ turning her on.

“Garrus, I-“ She breathed, barely able to get the words out.

“Shh.” Garrus responded, grabbing her waist tightly and pulling her towards him.

He kissed her, knocking whatever breath was left in her lungs out completely. They had been an established couple for well over a year and a half now and he could still render her helpless with a single kiss. 

She melted into his kiss, reaching up to touch the side of his face. He responded by taking both of her arms and pinning them above her head, his grip strong but also being careful to not actually hurt her.

She sighed as he left tiny bite marks along her collarbone, reveling in the way his teeth felt on her skin. A blush was spreading over her entire body, clear as day on her pale complexion.

Suddenly Garrus scooped Annabelle up, grabbing her by the top of her thighs so he could continue to kiss her as they entered her cabin. She took his face in her hands and put all of her energy into another deep kiss.

She threw off her shirt and bra almost immediately after they entered her cabin, and after Garrus tossed her on her bed he immediately took advantage of her newly exposed skin.

He ran his lips and tongue along each of her breasts, caressing one with his hand while kissing the other. She tried to reach down to touch him and he looked up at her with fire in his eyes.

“No.” He growled. She obeyed.

Garrus put some of his weight on top of her and took both of her hands in his, preventing her from reciprocating any of his caresses.

Annabelle was burning up inside, dying to let out some of the delicious tension he had built up inside of her. She knew however that the longer she waited, the more spectacular the release would finally be.

Garrus kissed her lips again and she moaned at the touch, exhaling deeply. Garrus moved down and kissed along her chest, stomach, hip bones. He watched goosebumps forming across her skin and wanted to kiss each and every one. He had complete control over the indomitable Commander Shepard right now, she fell powerless to his every movement and he knew it.

Garrus took off all of his own clothing and then worked to pull off the rest of hers. She wiggled her hips to help him pull off her panties and the look in her eyes at the moment was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He kissed along her upper thighs, wrapping his hands around each one and squeezing gently.

“Garrus, baby, let me touch you.” She pleaded, her eyes desperate with need.

“Oh no, pretty lady. I’m nowhere near through with you.”

She sighed out of frustration, but her sigh quickly turned to a gasp as she felt him slide smoothly inside her. She had been ready for him since the moment he kissed her outside the elevator and the release of his entry was almost too much for her to bear.

“Oh, Garrus!” She cried, closing her eyes.

She arched her back and spread her legs further apart as he thrusted into her.

His soft groans made her feel even weaker, and when her eyes caught his he could no longer deny her requests.

Finally, he moved himself fully on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his back, her moans growing in volume as he moved deeper and deeper inside of her.

Garrus breathed heavily into her neck and she gasped for breath.

Their lips connected once again, and a moment once filled only with raw passion grew more tender once they looked into each other’s eyes again. What started as sex had turned into making love, a beautiful experience that temporarily took away her seemingly endless fears and concerns.

“Bella, oh, oh Bella...” Garrus moaned into her ear as he climaxed.

They both remained entirely wrapped up in each other for a few moments, their breathing still heavy.

Annabelle touched Garrus’ cheek softly, and an apologetic, loving smile fell across her face.

“Garrus darlin’, I’m sorry. I love you so much and I never mean to take any of this out on you.”

Garrus moved a piece of hair away from her face.

“I love you too. But if you taking any of this out on me means I get to do this to you again, by all means please take it out on me.”

She laughed, her voice soft.

“I might just do that.”

Garrus moved on top of her to kiss her again, and for another blissful moment her troubles melted away.


End file.
